


Моль белая, бесцветная

by Akiruk, Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Bugs & Insects, Crack, Creepy, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Lust, M/M, Mystery, Somnambulist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruk/pseuds/Akiruk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Скрываться долгие годы стало привычкой. Сугавара не планировал никому об этом говорить. Но голод иногда был сильнее его.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Моль белая, бесцветная

Сугаваре было трудно. Он научился жить с этим, справляться. Мать уже переживала за него не так сильно, как раньше. Ребята из команды ничего не подозревали. Дайчи, лучший друг детства, тоже ничего не знал до поры до времени, потому что Сугавара свыкся со всем настолько, что даже иногда забывал, кем является на самом деле.

А на самом деле, под тонкой кожей висков скрывались длинные усики-антенны, смыкающиеся к затылку, под подбородком пряталась пасть — острый клюв с маленькими зубчиками. Когда Сугавара был особенно голодным, кожа исходила рябью, разделяясь на две половины и открывая темное нутро глотки. Второго рта.

Даже его волосы были не по-человечески мягкими. Волосков на теле вообще присутствовало в два раза больше, чем у обычного человека, но они никогда не отрастали длиннее половины сантиметра, были белыми и настолько тонкими, что теряли цвет, если взглянуть. Сугавара был мягким. Чуть-чуть пушистым. Дайчи говорил, что с ним приятно обниматься и прятать лицо в изгибе шеи. После этих слов Сугавара старался избегать лишних касаний, и у него, вроде, получалось. Сугавара был молью.

В мире существовали такие _люди._ О них многие знали, но лишь редкие единицы видели вживую. А Сугаваре не повезло узнать на личном опыте. Быть особенным.

Мать не замечала ничего до последнего. Когда заметила, стало уже поздно: Сугавара от голода уподобился своим сородичам и, ведомый инстинктами, выел часть шерстяных вещей в доме. Это помогало от сосущей пустоты внутри, от зуда в пасти, которую приходилось закрывать платками, потому что он мог в любой момент проголодаться, и тогда все бы увидели, как его горло опасливо расходится, как расправляются маленькие цепкие лапки, растущие от седьмого позвонка.

Там же начинался густой белый пушок, как у самой настоящей моли. Сугавара успел изучить себя. Он — снова-таки — успел привыкнуть к себе, к своей особенности.

С годами становилось легче и, одновременно с тем, хуже. Сугавара вырос в хорошего человека, пусть и не имея возможности ни с кем сблизиться — пока не встретил Ушиджиму.

С Ушиджимой они жили на одном этаже и делили балкон — перегородкой, которая при желании легко отодвигалась. На этом балконе они регулярно проводили вечера. Настолько часто, насколько можно, учитывая сбитый из-за постоянных перелетов режим сна Ушиджимы. А Сугавара ночью спал мало. В это время суток голод ощущался сильнее, а человеческая еда не подходила.

Но хуже — хуже всего стало, когда в краткие промежутки сна он начал лунатить. Свет манил его, казался соблазнительным солнцем, которое хотелось поглотить целиком, и чтобы оно грело изнутри. Сугавара шел, не разбирая дороги, к этому свету. Он лунатил несколько раз, но этого хватило, чтобы запереть окна и двери, расставить вещи так, чтобы о них можно было зацепиться и проснуться от резкой боли. Это помогало. Некоторое время.

Сегодня он лег спать необычно рано. На электронных часах в темноте светились неоновые цифры: «3:46». Они врезались в память, а потом он закрыл глаза, и наступила бесконечная темнота и огромное, сосущее желание. Хотелось есть. Хотелось сдаться и поглотить хоть что-нибудь, пусть ему и нельзя, иначе усики-антенны будут выпирать еще больше, их не скроешь под волосами. Лапки на шее, пасть — они тоже станут видимыми для всех. Сугавара скрывался долгие годы. Он не хотел, чтобы глупые инстинкты отобрали у него нормальную жизнь.

И он закрыл глаза. Заснул, провалившись в небытие, а проснулся рывком от холода и боли в животе. Инстинкты внутри трепетали, голод усилился. Сугавара чувствовал, как раскрылась пасть под подбородком. Как расправились лапки, как вылезла еще одна их пара, что бывало редко. Мех защищал его тело, особенно руки от чужих касаний. Касаний?

Все выглядело черно-белым и плыло. Сугавара распахнул глаза шире, словно это могло помочь, но впереди горел только яркий свет — красивый, теплый. Черный силуэт плыл и менялся в размерах, двигаясь из стороны в сторону. Ушиджима. Сугавара почувствовал его привычные грубые ладони на своих предплечьях, едва уловимый запах тела — пока он мог чувствовать запахи. Страх и непонимание, что лились от Ушиджимы рекой. Сугавара не контролировал себя.

Ушиджиму хотелось облизать, поглотить, очистить от манящих кусочков кожи, шерсти кошки, которую тот брал на передержку несколько дней назад. Сугавара только подметил, что они на том самом балконе. Позади — непроглядная тьма. Впереди — Ушиджима и свет.

Губы Ушиджимы шевелились, но беззвучно. Сердце стучало так громко, что заглушало все.

Ушиджима на вкус был соленым. Сугавара обхватил его за шею лапками, сжал талию руками. Пасть на шее обхватила горло и облизала, стирая дорожки пота, а Сугавара тяжело дышал застывшему Ушиджиме в рот. Прижимался всем телом, втираясь и поглощая тепло.

— Какого… черта… — доходило медленно до сознания Сугавары.

Но он все облизывал и облизывал. Покусывал кожу, чтобы содрать с нее мертвые частички. Ушиджима еще не успел принять душ, он пах собой, и ничто не перебивало вкус. Не было никакой химии, которая встречалась в одежде. Только настоящее горячее тело.

Сугавара подался вперед, поцеловал — совсем как человек, хотя второй рот продолжал лизать шею. Ушиджима гладил мех, зарываясь пальцами, дрожал от каждого движения острого и длинного язычка, и пульс заполошно бился в виске, к которому потянулся Сугавара, чтобы поцеловать и облизать. Лапки обняли щеки, содрали неаккуратно кожицу, что потекла сукровица — Сугавара тут же ее слизал.

За Ушиджимой высилась холодная бетонная стена. Сугавара вжал в нее их обоих, удлинившиеся ногти на пальцах порвали рубашку. Сугавара стек чуть-чуть вниз, обнимая Ушиджиму всеми руками и лапками, а тот дрожал и сумасшедше смотрел. От его взгляда Сугавара почти пришел в себя.

— Твои глаза, — услышал он хриплый голос, — черные. И твоя…

Ушиджима был на удивление внимателен к деталям. Он все еще дрожал, колени подгибались от страха и внезапного возбуждения. Сугавара прижался сильнее, чувствуя каждую напряженную мышцу как свою. Он тоже был напряжен до предела. Но также сильно ощущал и Ушиджиму, словно вселился в него.

Сугавара наклонил голову, зная, как выглядят сейчас его глаза: полностью черные, без единого белого пятнышка. Пасть и язык затрепетали, когда в нос ударил запах сладкого и живого — еды. Сугавара съехал еще ниже, вжался бедрами в бедра, а голову уткнул Ушиджиме в грудь. Тот продолжал сжимать его, только перенес ладонь на шею, туда, откуда росли лапки и было много пуха.

Сугавара задрожал. Голосовые связки блокировались в таком состоянии. Он не способен был издать ни единого звука. Он мог лишь, как наркоман, тянуться к живому, чтобы поглотить и насытиться.

Ушиджима подходил. Сугавара порвал рубашку, стягивая как можно больше ткани, припал к груди. Царапал ногтями и лапками, не позволяя двинуться, слизывал омертвевшую кожу, сукровицу и едва заметные капельки крови. Сколько же было ощущений, сколько чувств. Грудь под губами ходила ходуном, Ушиджима тяжело дышал. Мышцы живота сокращались в попытке уйти от неприятных касаний.

Сугавара полоснул ладонью по мягким домашним штанам — его любимым, между прочим. Из приятной на вкус ткани. Сейчас, правда, было совсем не до них: они пропитались чем-то мокрым, а Сугавара хотел вылизать Ушиджиму целиком. Он осоловело царапал кожу на животе, у лобка, медленно приближая к члену, а сам утопал в красно-черном мареве. Сознание плыло. Хотелось большего. Хотелось всего и прямо сейчас.

Обнажились острые зубы, Сугавара раскрыл пасть шире, чтобы укусить — теперь сильнее. В этот момент Ушиджима зашевелился, окончательно выйдя из оцепенения, обнял за плечи и стиснул — так крепко, что Сугавара не мог пошевелиться. Внезапно что-то большое и тяжело упало сверху. Большое одеяло, которое Ушиджима повесил сушиться сегодня утром на балкон. Теперь оно укрывало его с головой.

Ушиджима скрутил его в рулет, перехватил поперек туловища и куда-то понес, словно мешок. Сугавара даже толком испугаться не успел: одними инстинктами он чувствовал себя в безопасности в этой всепоглощающей мягкой черноте.

Его кинули, видимо, на диван, открыли лицо.

Чёрно-белая картинка не позволяла рассмотреть Ушиджиму в полной мере. Но его потемневшее на тон лицо Сугаваре нравилось. Он потянулся вперед лапками — руки были зажаты одеялом, которое Ушиджима перевязал бельевой веревкой — и когда только успел.

В ушах гудела кровь. Сугавара хотел лишь одного — насытиться. Ему оставалось совсем немного, чтобы сделать это.

Ушиджима сунул ему в лапки шерстяную шапку, которую он сам от скуки связал, и Сугавара согласился даже на это, схватившись за нее и продвигая ближе к пасти. Вспыхнул свет — Ушиджима включил еще один ночник рядом. Сугавара посмотрел на него и никак не мог отвести взгляд. Ушиджима его больше не интересовал.

Правда, перед тем как полностью залипнуть, он уловил сиплый голос:

— Алло, сержант Савамура? Простите за беспокойство. У меня… У меня моль в квартире завелась.

**Author's Note:**

> когда-то давно сугу было модно хейтить, потому что он “сугамама”, “бледная серая моль”. однажды доставшее всех “суга бледная моль” превратилось в долбанутый фанон, что суга веремоль. чат капитанов довел себя до слез раскуривая этот фанон. теперь об этом знаете и вы.
> 
> артерка: Akiruk  
> подписывайтесь на ее [твиттер](https://twitter.com/Akiruk1)


End file.
